Summertime Tutor
by keir
Summary: KyouxMomiji / Written for loretta537! Momiji is on a mission to net himself a kitty. R for swearing & sexual situations/PWP.


Title: Summertime Tutor

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations (PWP!)

The Gist of Things: Written for loretta537. She requested an unusual pairing and gave me a list. I had to mark out Ritsu because I don't think I can write his character well. XD So that left AyamexKyou or KyouxMomiji; my thought process was that I've read some AyamexKyou, but I've never seen something KyouxMomiji that wasn't just a peck on the cheek. So here you go, straight from my smutty brain!

_italics_ - thought

* * *

"Ne, ne, ne..."

"If you say 'ne' one more time, I will flatten you into nonexistence, brat." Kyou scowled across the table, his cheek resting on his hand. He tapped his red pen against the table restlessly.

"Oh, Kyou-kun is so cranky!" the rabbit caroled, causing a tic to twitch in the cat's cheek. Honestly, he had no idea why he had been roped into tutoring his bouncy, blond-haired cousin. Couldn't Hatori do it or something? Or stupid Yuki. Why did the _he _have to be stuck babysitting!

"Ne, Kyou, how did I do!" Momiji leaned over the table, nose fairly twitching in curiosity.

The older boy tossed the practice exam on the table carelessly with a bored expression. "You failed."

"Aww, but I studied so hard!" the rabbit whined.

"Then study harder, brat." Kyou huffed and looked away from his cousin's pitiful brown eyes.

"We've been inside all day! Can't we go outside for just a little bit? Oh, we could go get ice cream! Please, please, please!" Momiji leaned farther over the table.

The cat was going to say no when he suddenly found that the rabbit's face was close to his own. He leaned back in a panic, a light blush coloring his cheeks as he thought how cute Momiji's nose was. "A-ah, fine! But just for a little bit!"

"Yay!"

* * *

Kyou licked at a runnel of vanilla ice cream as it trailed over his fingers. Momiji was happily licking away at his own strawberry cone. Sometimes Kyou forgot that the blond was eighteen now; even though Hatori had _finally_ gotten the rabbit to wear normal boy's clothes (against Ayame's many fruity protests), Momiji still acted young. _Of course,_ mused Kyou, _he looks a lot more his age when he isn't _talking_._ The blond really hadn't grown much taller, his head meeting Kyou's shoulders, and his cheeks had lost some of their baby fat. His younger cousin had replaced Yuki as the "Prince" of the high school. Momiji definitely looked eighteen at the moment with his unruly hair curling around his face and the nape of his neck, his t-shirt tight against his chest, and plaid shorts stopping at mid-thigh with casual flip-flop shoes. Shigure had said the boy had a face that could stop hearts.

Kyou blushed as he thought about it; what did the stupid dog know about anything anyway? Thinking about his younger cousin like that gave him the creeps.

"Ah, Kyou, look a—!" Momiji suddenly whirled around and the cat ran into him, his ice cream smearing on his chest. The orange-haired boy dropped the rest of his cone in surprise then growled angrily. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kyou! I didn't mean to; I'll wash it, I promise!"

"Brat, I'm going to—" Kyou snarled when something bumped into him. His eyes widened momentarily before -POOF!-

The high school girl blushed in embarrassment from where she'd fallen on the ground, blinking up at Momiji, whom she immediately mistook for the person she had bumped into. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!"

"Oh, that's all right," the rabbit replied, suddenly taking on a tearful look and coming up with an excuse for his cousin. "But my ice cream...and my dry cleaning..." The girl and her friends quickly fell to fawning over him.

"We'll buy you another ice cream!"

"And pay for your dry cleaning!"

The rabbit broke out in a sunny, boyish smile, making the girls' hearts melt. "You're all so nice!"

Kyou slunk out of his clothes, his fur bristling. He had transformed and all that stupid blond could do was sit around chatting with some airhead girls? He immediately struck out with a paw and dug his claws into Momiji's ankle, letting out one somewhat-convincing "meow."

"Oh, is that your kitty? She's so cute!" one of the girls exclaimed.

_'She'?_ Kyou growled, preparing to turn around and dig his claws into the offending girl when he was picked up under the arms by the rabbit. "Aww, what's her name?" another girl cooed.

"Oh, his name is Kyou. Would you like to hold him?"

Kyou hissed in Momiji's face, the scowl evident even though he was in a cat's body. "Don't you dare give me to them!" But then his look turned to one of shock as he was rudely grabbed around the waist. The girl turned him upside down and cradled him, rubbing at his belly.

"Kyou is such a funny name for a kitty! He looks like a 'Cinnamon'." All of the other girls nodded their assent. If Kyou had been human he would have been flushing scarlet in embarrassment. "Cinnamon"? And her hand was petting near his crotch! But he couldn't yell at her or he and Momiji would be in a whole mess of trouble.

So he did the only thing he could think to do.

He sank his teeth into the girl's hand. She cried out, almost dropping him (which would have been a relief), but another girl quickly grabbed him up. "You're not supposed to pet their stomachs; cats don't like that! Here, like this."

Kyou was readying another bite when the girl began rubbing his cheek. The Cat in him automatically took over, leaning into the touch against his will. Then he started purring and he was completely mortified; nobody had ever touched him like this when he was in cat form! He could have died as he saw Momiji's wide eyes and noticed him starting to giggle. This was completely unacceptable! He silently willed Momiji to end the torture, but then the blond piped up, "Let's go get ice cream now!"

There was no doubt about it: he was going to kill the brat!

* * *

The cat lay across Momiji's lap, limp with exhaustion. They had spent all afternoon with those stupid teenage girls, and of course he had to let those airheads hold him or he would have transformed back. He was even letting Momiji stroke his fur, he was so tired; no wonder cats were so standoffish toward humans, always being roughed up and fawned over and passed around... The breeze from the ceiling fan ruffled his whiskers.

"Kyou-kun, I'm sorry."

"You should be, you little twerp," the cat growled half-heartedly. "You're lucky I'm too tired." The rabbit smiled and continued petting the orange fur until he became mischievous and rubbed the cat's cheek. Kyou automatically leaned into the touch and his purring vibrated through the blond's thighs. Momiji giggled.

"Stop that," Kyou hissed irritably.

"I didn't know you could purr, Kyou-kun. Or that you'd respond the way a real cat does."

"Yeah, well, it's not something I like people to know. Besides, I—"

-POOF!-

The cat blushed, halting in mid-sentence, and put his hands down to cover himself. Momiji giggled, running his fingers through orange hair. "Kyou-kun is embarrassed!"

The older boy blushed harder, scowling. "You can stop petting me now; I'm not a cat."

A faint pink tinge came over Momiji's cheeks. "I don't want to stop because I...I like Kyou-kun."

The cat blinked, startled. In the silence Momiji gathered his courage and leaned down, kissing Kyou softly. The cat was caught off guard at first, then a hand slowly came up to grab golden locks. The rabbit made an enthusiastic sound and moved to nip at Kyou's bottom lip. The cat jumped and moved back, eyes wide. "Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that!"

"I'm eighteen, Kyou-kun; aren't I supposed to know how to kiss by now?" The younger boy pouted, sending the cat a coy look from under long lashes.

Kyou gulped, suddenly realizing just how much his cousin had grown. Momiji definitely looked the part of some preppy American boy with his Germanic looks. Kyou gulped as he caught his eyes straying to slim hips.

"Ne, I think Kyou-kun likes me too." The cat blushed as he realized that the blond was staring at his half-hard anatomy and immediately reached to cover himself again.

"Don't stare at that!" he snapped.

"If you get to look then I get to too," whined Momiji. "But I guess if you're busy with _there_ then you can't stop me from kissing you!" His lips descended onto Kyou's again, working against the other's until the older boy responded. The cat let Momiji's questing tongue enter his mouth, rubbing his own tentatively against the rabbit's. Momiji's kiss grew more enthusiastic as he realized the older boy was responding.

Kyou's brain fuzzily registered a hand caressing his waist. He jolted in surprise, breaking the kiss and quickly removing the offending hand. He blushed furiously; his first kiss, his first _real_ kiss, and he had done it with _Momiji_ of all people! He stood quickly, grabbing his clothes and tossing them on. "Ah, I...I think we should leave off for today. With studying, I mean! I'll see you Wednesday at my place." Then he fled.

* * *

Momiji positioned himself just as Hatsuharu had coached him beside Kyou's low living room table to best advantage before his cousin could come back. He was going to corner the cat this time whether he liked it or not!

Kyou walked into the living room from Yuki's bedroom; the two had been sharing an apartment for two years now. "Sorry about that, Rin wanted something from Yuki and I tried to tell her—" He stopped dead at the sight of Momiji. The rabbit was stretched out in nothing but a pair of what looked like "boy shorts" women's underwear and one of the cat's white dress shirts, which lay completely unbuttoned.

"Ah, sensei, I hope you don't mind; I got really hot. My shirt was too heavy, so I borrowed one of yours." The rabbit gave him a sunny smile.

The cat was terrified; here was his rambunctious younger cousin acting normal and older and...sexy. Kyou tried to ignore that smile and sat down cross-legged on the other side of the table, burying a hand in his hair. "Umm...where were we...?"

Momiji sat upright, leaning elbows on the table and flipping through his textbook lazily. He tilted his head, running fingers down his neck and over his collarbone. "We were talking about English verbs, I think," he said almost absently.

Kyou's mouth went dry as he watched Momiji touching his neck. The rabbit's wrists were swallowed up by the starched cuffs on his shirt, and he caught a flash of pale pink nipple. "Sensei?" Kyou snapped out of it with a growl.

"Quit calling me that, brat."

"But you _are_ my sensei," Momiji teased cheerfully, resting his chin on his hand.

Kyou was trying hard—_really hard—_to not look at Momiji and think of him as an adult. A very sexy adult. He gulped as the rabbit scooted over to his side of the table with his open textbook; the blond leaned near the cat, pointing at a page. "We were there, sensei."

Kyou ignored the title, suddenly finding the text very interesting. "So, the uh, the verb conjugation is—" He halted as Momiji's warm breath puffed over his neck. "Momiji, will you stop—" The cat made a startled noise as he turned his head to find the rabbit's face close to his.

"Yes, sensei?"

Kyou scowled. "Are you going to pay attention and study today or not?"

"Ne, sensei, who taught you English?" the rabbit asked suddenly.

"Shigure tutored me, you brat," Kyou snapped. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Momiji moved forward, causing Kyou to move back in panic. The cat leaned back so far he was almost laying on the floor as the rabbit planted his hands on either side of him. "Well, if 'Gure-san taught you, then you'll probably understand what I'm going to say to you." He shifted so his body was leaning over Kyou's. "I want to have sex with you," the blond murmured in heavily accented English. He leaned forward and kissed Kyou. "I'm not fifteen any more, you jerk."

"Momiji, this isn't right. I..."

The blond kissed him again to silence him. "Shut up," he murmured against Kyou's lips. "Haru always said you were going to be dense about this."

The cat blanched. "You told _Haru_ about...things?"

"Of course; he's my best friend. He's known about my feelings for you for years."

"Years...?"

"Yes. But the only way I could get close to you was by being around Tohru." He pouted and the cat's heart skipped a beat as he realized he wasn't seeing Momiji as a little kid any more. He couldn't seem to conjure up the image of his cousin short and with rounded cheeks and wearing feminine clothing.

"I thought you liked Tohru?"

"Oh, I do." Momiji's voice grew husky. "But I _really_ like Kyou-kun."

"What the hell!" Kyou fumed. "Why _me_, Momiji? None of this makes sense!"

The blond smiled. "You were always the cool cousin, the rebel. You just always went your separate way and you weren't even afraid of Akito. And then when I hit puberty..." The rabbit blushed faintly. "I realized what I felt for you. I even faked getting bad grades and when Hatori offered to tutor me I said I wanted you to, so he forced you!"

"You scheming little brat!" Kyou growled half-heartedly.

Momiji leaned down, his body hovering just above the older boy's, eyes turning serious. "Kyou-kun, please tell me if you like me. Please, I have to know!"

Kyou gulped, unable to lie staring into those chocolate eyes. His stomach felt as if it was doing flip-flops in his belly as he guiltily thought about the situation. He blew out a calming breath and entangled his fingers in soft blond hair, thinking he could easily get used to their silky feel, and pulled Momiji into a kiss. His tongue immediately sought entry and the younger cousin's soft pink lips parted eagerly, allowing Kyou to explore his mouth. He made small pleasure noises which immediately made Kyou hard. The cat broke the kiss, feeling overwhelmed, panting for air. "I like you too, Momiji," he said softly.

The rabbit smiled brightly and lowered his body the rest of the way, attacking Kyou's lips again. The cat immediately groaned and bucked his hips at the feel of the other's hardness pressing against his stomach through cloth. The rabbit's lips and tongue were enthusiastic against his own.

Kyou pushed back on the younger boy's shoulder, breaking the kiss. "We shouldn't be doing this here; Yuki could come home and..." He blushed.

Momiji smiled, standing and tugging Kyou up. He began walking backward, leading Kyou by a hand. "Come on, sensei," he said coyly. He led them into the cat's bedroom and tumbled them backward onto the bed, Kyou landing on top of him. He rubbed a thigh against the cat's. Kyou groaned, resuming their kiss. Momiji happily wrapped his arms around the cat's neck, kissing back passionately. He loved the feel of the orange-haired boy's body pushing him down into the mattress. He arched upward, pressing his body between the cat's legs.

Kyou gasped, pulling out of the kiss, cheeks flushed. "I...I mean we...I think this is getting out of hand, Momiji. We're moving way too fast."

The rabbit pouted, squirming out from underneath the cat and standing. "To you it may seem like we're moving too fast, but to me it feels like I've spent ages wanting this." Before the cat could argue, the rabbit slid his underwear down his slim thighs and smiled coquettishly. "Are you sure you want to stop?"

Kyou's eyes widened as he blushed. "You...you're really blond."

"You thought I wasn't a real blond?" the rabbit asked.

"Well, I've just never seen you naked like this before..."

Momiji smiled, looking up through his lashes. "Like what you see?" He went to slip the shirt off when he noticed Kyou open and close his mouth. He smiled again. "So you want me to keep the shirt on, ne? Do you like seeing me in your clothes, sensei? I think I'd like to see you without yours."

The cat growled and stood as the rabbit giggled and bounced onto the bed, trading places. Momiji watched as the cat undid his heavy cargo pants and let them fall. Next he pulled his regular black t-shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. "Ohhh, sensei is so muscular!" Momiji caroled, reaching out to run his fingers over Kyou's abdominals. The cat mock growled at him and the rabbit mischievously yanked the cat's boxers down. He curled his fingers around Kyou's naked sex, surprising the older boy. His hand began moving up and down steadily and the cat moaned, reaching out and resting a hand on the other's shoulder.

"God, Momiji..." the cat groaned.

The rabbit grinned. "Haru told me a man touching a man feels better than a woman because we already know what feels good. Oh, and that women are too scared to touch hard, but it really feels good that way."

Kyou felt a stab of jealousy. "What, did Haru have sex with you too?"

"No, but I did borrow some condoms from him!"

"W-what do you need condoms for?" the cat stammered.

Momiji tilted his head to the side with a curious expression. "To have sex with you, of course."

"Momiji, there's no way for us to have sex. Neither one of us is a woman, in case you hadn't noticed," the older boy said dryly.

"You don't know?" The rabbit blinked in surprise. "I read it in one of Hatori's medical books, but Haru told me about it too. We can do it the 'back way'." Kyou still had a blank expression. "You know, like..." Momiji turned around on hands and knees and wiggled his rump.

"You can what!" the cat yelled in shock.

"Oh, Haru said it feels really good for a man too, like there's this thing inside that—"

The cat blanched. "Momiji, you can't be serious!"

The rabbit blinked. "What? Haru said it's really nice and we should try it. I'll let you put it in me."

Kyou sputtered, embarrassed that here was his not-so-innocent younger cousin spouting off sexual facts he had no clue about. "I am not doing..._that_!"

The blond gave him a pathetic look, reaching out to rub at the head of Kyou's erection. "Please, Kyou-kun? I want to try it with you..."

The cat hissed at the sexual sensation the other was giving him. "Ah...I don't know how to do that stuff, Momiji."

"I know how," the rabbit said, gripping the cat's cock tightly as he stroked, causing the orange-haired boy's head to tilt back as he groaned. Momiji stopped pleasuring him, pulling him to sit on the bed while he rummaged through his previously discarded pants, pulling out a long line of condoms. "I wasn't sure how many we needed, so I took a lot!"

Kyou glanced at Momiji with a scowl. "I'm sure we don't need twelve of them, brat." The rabbit ignored him, tearing one off and opening it. He pulled the condom out and sat reading the packaging on how to put it on. The cat rolled his eyes and with a snarl snatched the condom, pushing it down his manhood. "I at least know how to roll a condom," he said dryly. The blond smiled and grabbed a small tube of lubricant from his other pants pocket, squeezing some onto his fingers. He reached behind to smear it around his hole; Kyou blushed and looked away, feeling dirty for watching.

Momiji, finally deciding he was ready, pushed Kyou to lay down on the bed. He laid on his side next to the cat, pulling that tan body up against his back. "You really need to get a bigger bed, Kyou-kun; this one is too small."

"Che, I don't have a rich dad like you." The cat nuzzled the rabbit's ear, planting kisses along his neck, making him giggle. The rabbit pushed back against him, making him groan as his erection rubbed against the younger boy. "Payback," the cat whispered, pinching one pale pink nipple; Momiji gasped and arched. Kyou smirked. "I've been wanting to do that since I first caught sight of you in my shirt."

Momiji glanced flirtatiously over his shoulder and rubbed his backside against the cat. Kyou groaned and grasped Momiji's hip, humping against him. The lube smeared onto his cock as he moved it over the rabbit's butt. "Kyou," the little blond moaned, leg moving back to hook around the older boy's as he pressed back harder. "Oh, Kyou...Put it in. Please." He felt an anticipatory sensation quiver up his belly.

"Just hold on, brat," the cat murmured, running a hand down the blond's stomach, then back up to rub over his nipples. He kissed Momiji's shoulder as he continued to rub himself; it usually took him a long time to come and he wanted to build himself up so he could come quickly if need be. In the meantime he rubbed and caressed his lover, ignoring the peak of Momiji's need to build up the anticipation more.

"Kyou, please!" Momiji moaned loudly as the cat's hand ran teasingly up his thigh again, neglecting his hardness. His hips bucked wildly.

The orange-haired boy panted; it had taken all his strength not to give in before he judged the time was right. He grasped the base of his erection, guiding it between soft cheeks, prodding softly until he rabbit gasped. "A-are you sure about this, Momiji?"

"Kyou-kun, please be inside me!" the blond moaned, legs writhing.

"Hold still," the cat whispered in the other's ear as he began to push forward. He wasn't sure how fast he was supposed to go so he went slowly, alert for any sign of pain from his partner. The blond's face was pressed into the pillow as he bit at the cuff of a sleeve. The sight sent a pulse of desire through Kyou and his muscles unexpectedly flexed, making his cock move. The rabbit made a small cry of discomfort. "I'm sorry, Momiji!"

"It's okay, Kyou-kun, it just surprised me. I'm fine. Please keep going," the younger boy begged.

The cat kept pushing forward slowly until he was fully sheathed and let out the breath he was holding. He kept a hand on Momiji's hip and left soft, light kisses up and down his lover's neck and shoulder. The rabbit fought to relax like Haru had told him to do; he experimentally flexed his muscles and was pleased to hear the cat gasp. "Brat," his lover growled hotly in his ear.

"Move, Kyou-kun, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Momiji cried out as soon as his lover moved, his body arching.

"Shit! Momiji are you okay!" Kyou asked worriedly.

The rabbit panted, trying to catch his breath, one hand kneading the bedsheets. "I'm fine. I think...I think you hit that thing inside me Haru told me about." Before the cat could bring up any excuse to stop, he moaned, "Keep going."

Kyou frowned but pulled his hips back and moved forward again. He was trying to concentrate on paying attention to Momiji, but he'd never felt anything like this before and it was overpowering his brain. This was nothing like being touched by his own hand—or even Momiji's hand. He pulled back again and had planned on pushing in slowly again but his hips bucked and he groaned. The little blond in his arms gasped and arched again; obviously it hadn't hurt too much, Kyou thought to himself, and if it hadn't hurt too much then he could certainly do it like that again...

Momiji was making a constant stream of little whimpers and moans as his lover really began fucking him. There was still pain but it also felt so good to have Kyou fill him and that one spot was just as good as promised. He squeezed his eyes shut, chewing on the cuff of Kyou's shirt as he listened to the cat's groans; his erection was painfully hard now and he opened his eyes to watch it sway back and forth, slapping lightly at his tummy.

Kyou's hand tightened on the rabbit's hip and he moved faster, urging his lover to make more of those enticing sounds. He thrust forward, the condom and lube making wet noises and his pelvis bumping Momiji's bottom with the slap of flesh on flesh. He felt guilty as he saw the blond move his hand down to touch himself and immediately moved to grasp the rabbit's erection. Momiji whimpered, pushing back and impaling himself further on Kyou's stiff cock at the touch. "Let me," the cat said in a husky voice, rubbing a rough thumb over the head, eliciting a moan from Momiji. He began pumping quickly, applying extra pressure to the underside as his lover writhed.

The rabbit was trying to find the voice to tell Kyou he was going to come but only little noises would come out. He squirmed and bucked, hand grasping his lover's forearm as he began ejaculating. He called out Kyou's name as the cat rubbed firmly on the underside of his head; his seed didn't shoot far as it began running over the cat's hand.

Kyou ignored the mess and grasped Momiji's hip again with his wet hand, enjoying the aftereffects of his lover's orgasm as the muscle wall flexed. He waited as the rabbit regained his breath and settled back to the bed. "So did you...umm, did you come?" the younger boy asked shyly, aware of his semen still covering Kyou's hand.

"Not yet; it usually takes me a long time to come," he reassured his lover. "I can just hand finish the job if you want." He blushed.

"I want you to come _in_ me," the rabbit pouted.

"O-okay..." He moved tentatively, afraid to hurt the younger boy now that they weren't in the heat of the moment. Momiji rolled his eyes and grasped Kyou's right arm, rolling them so the cat was laying flush on top of him. His cock went even deeper into his lover and he groaned, hips bucking. He levered himself up on his elbows and began thrusting.

The rabbit meanwhile took the time to experiment with clenching his muscles and wiggling. Kyou got especially loud when he flex on withdrawal.

The cat silently cursed the mischievous blond as his orgasm welled up faster than expected. He pumped frantically in and out, his face resting between Momiji's shoulder blades as he panted, sweat running down his forehead. The rabbit moaned for effect, arching his butt up to meet the thrusts and called out Kyou's name in the sexiest voice he could manage.

Kyou shouted wordlessly as he came inside the condom, fingers grasping at the bunching bedsheets. His hips finally slowed to a stop as he rested his weight on his lover, catching his breath. "I think Kyou-kun liked it!" Momiji giggled.

"Brat, I more than liked it." He planted a kiss on the nape of the rabbit's neck and sat up slowly, pulling his limp penis out of the other's body. He stopped and stared. "Momiji, there's blood."

The rabbit looked behind at the small amount of blood on the condom and blushed. "Oh, Hatori's medical book said that happens to men the first time because we're tighter than women."

The tic in the cat's cheek convulsed. "Is Hatori just leaving these books out in the open or something?"

The blond flexed his muscles again and winced. "I think I'll be a bit sore, though..."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, it's not your fault! It felt so nice." Momiji smiled, snuggling into the sheets. "Let's take a nap now."

Kyou sighed and surveyed their disheveled state, not to mention that he had a full condom he had to get rid of... "Momiji, the sheets are dirty. Momiji!" The cat shook the blond but he was already asleep. He sighed again and laid down beside the blond, wrapping an arm around the rabbit and pulling him close. He supposed he didn't mind sleeping on dirty sheets if it was with the one he loved.

* * *

A/N: It's a bit rushed in parts, which I hate, but I planned on having this out two days ago and I just wanted to get it out there. My mom keeps appropriating me for bingo and other activities before I move away. XD This one turned out pretty long (for me) anyway. .


End file.
